chapter 5 Titans Rescued
by Hotspot1029
Summary: The Titans South have been captured. now its up to Hotspot and Kid Flash to save them


1Chapter 5: The strike back

The Tower was quiet after the quick battle. The hallways were empty. No sounds of the TV or stereos blasting competing shows or songs. The one Titan not brought to the base of the new enemies was the leader Hotspot. Instead he laid frozen in one of the hallways in a giant ice prison. His facial expression was that of shock and angry wrapped into one. How he had thought could they break down the power grid, scramble his security system, and gain entry into the Tower. All questions he pondered on.

Hotspot may have been trapped but he wasn't defeated. His core temperature still flickered life keeping him just out of the zone of freezing over but it wasn't much. The ice touching his body slowly melted giving him a half a inch of so to move but it wasn't much. The ice kept him from increasing his temperature more then 105 degrees which was very low for him. He figured he'd thaw out by spring. But unknown to Hotspot he did have one hope left. The hope was Kid Flash.

Outside after a small battle with the Twister kid, Kid Flash managed to subdue him by gathering up dozens of cactus's and throwing them into one of the tornados which shot hundreds of needles at the boy who fell off the plateau and rolled down towards the city.

After the battle Kid Flash waited behind some rocks outside of the tower until he saw the perps leave. He saw Blackfire followed by Kyd Wykkyd holding his team members in a large bubble as Red X flew out on a jet glider with Mammoth and a white haired girl run out from the entrance. Kid Flash waited until they had left down the gorge and ran inside and quickly ran room to room seeing if anyone was left.

His running eventually led him to Hotspot frozen in one of the hallways.

"Hey hey, look hothead got put on ice." he laughs and quickly ran down the hall way and came back with a bunch portable heaters and plugged them in all around the frozen Hotspot turning them on they slowly melted the ice. He then ran out and came back chipping the ice away with a hammer until he got Hotspots head free.

"Gah woo it was cramped in there" said hotspot as he quickly broke through the ice powering up "They didn't get you?"

"Ha no they didn't they sent some goon who can make tornados come after me. He was a push over" Kid Flash said with a smirk

"Ok we need to find out where they went. They'll lead us to the rest of the team." said Hotspot

"Already ahead of you. I took the liberty of calculating where they were flying to and then ran there before they did and they're down by the docks at the river bank" Kid Flash replied with an even bigger smirk.

"You did all that?" added Hotspot "Never knew you had a brain" said Hotspot as he flew down the hallway and out of the building

"Hey I resent that!" yelled Kid Flash running after him

They arrived down to the run down deserted portion of the docks. Hotspot wondered why villains never had a hideout saying Here we are! In bright colors. The stood on top of the tallest building and Hotspot reached into his belt and pulled out mini binoculars and began to look around.

"See anything Hothead?"said Kid Flash

"Hmmm...theres tire tracks over there by that warehouse and it looks like its been used recently." replied Hotspot

"How can you tell?" asked Kid Flash

"Because it's the one building with new uncracked windows." Hotspot told him and then they both jumped off the buildings and preceded cautiously inside. Hotspot was right the room was pretty clean and barren. But in the center lied a small staircase going down into a basement.

"Down there. Slowly now." said Hotspot as they slowly walked down the steps. After the walked down about a dozen or so steps they came to a large bolted door. Of course it was locked so Hotspot heated up one of his hands and pushed against the handle and lock and melted right through and then pushed the large door open. The walked inside to see a large room filled with gadgets and pipes and all sorts of electrical junk littering the hallway. But it wasn't any junk they were new parts for different types of electronics and other machinery. After they walked on to the next room it was much cleaner. There were sets of chairs all facing a desk and a large chair. There were also many tv screens and computers on one other side of the room.

"Well well well...the remaining two have arrived. You both I was informed were defeated but I guess I was told wrong. My client Slade has given me information on you both. As well as I've cracked the HIVE's computer system and the old Brotherhood of Evil's as well to get even more data. You two are both on the list as A-Ranked.

Hotspot and Kid Flash looked up to see a large man sittin in the chair talking down at them.

"Other A ranked heros to watch out:

Starfire

Raven

Cyborg:

Beastboy

Robin

B Ranks are as follows:

Wildebeest

Aqualad

Speedy

Mos and Menos

Bumble Bee

Jinx

Argent

and Beast Girl

and with B leads us to C the following:

Jericho

Herald

Bushido

Thunder and Lightning

and Kilowat

all the most active official Titans. There were others but they arn't as important."

"What's he talking about? ABC ranks?" asked Kid Flash

"Ah foolish Kid Flash im talking about your powers, skill smarts and how lethal you can be. That's why your all ranked. I've gathered data from all over from children's autographs of you heros to your enemies databases. Then I compiled a list on my computer system on all the data of previous fights. Such as how you battle, how smart and clever you are, and how you can beat enemies who's powers are more then yours. Then I simply ranked you heros accordingly. And well a client found out about my research and my own plans and wished to lend me a hand."said the man

"Who are you?" demanded Hotspot

"Well you can just call me Risk. I take and make Risks after all. Like luring and capturing a bunch of ragtag misfit criminal children then simply use them to capture your Teammates. I gave them hopes and promises and simply captured the rest all to do my bidding. I myself am a master genius with hundreds of robots at my call but I figured a full on invasion of driods at your base was somewhat not original. So I had these other kids do the work for me." said Risk

"LET MY TEAM GO NOW!" Hotspot yelled at him his flames rose around his shoulders and head.

"Well now since your such a bad child I won't. Which means your next to my collection. Slade was so generous to give me his shock implants for my minions." Risk said as he tapped a button on his desk and suddenly Hotspot and Kid Flash fell down a trapdoor as it closed behind them into a large square room. It was dark and cold.

"I cant see a thing. And I hurt my ass when I fell man" groaned Kid Flash

"Quit whining." Hotspot told him

Suddenly lights shot on. They were in a square room. And apparently not alone. Risk looked out through a large TV screen at the corner on the ceiling. "Well now have fun with some pets I left for you two" he laughed and closed the TV as Hotspot looked around to see Mammoth, Gizmo, and Red X with standing on one side of the room with vacant expressions on there faces.

"Hey look. It's Hippo"Kid Flash pointed to Gizmo " and his lunch! Haha" he laughed and ran over and began punching Mammoth rapidly in the stomach then spun around and kicked him in the chest knocking him back into the wall. Not a second later Red X jumped over and began slashing his fore arm X's at Kid Flash. KF dodged his swipes and began to punch and kick him whenever he saw X lower his guard to attack.

Mammoth began to get up but Hotspot jumped in the air flipped and landed both of his feet hard into his gut then stomped down on his head to knock him out. Just then a tile on the wall slid down and Black Fire and Ice Slid down.

"If you notice I've completly taken control of their minds now. So they will fight to kill. And can only be defeated if you kill them." said Risk over a intercom

Hotspot flamed up and ducked down and Gizmo launched up his spider pack and began shooting disks at him. He slide under his mechanical legs and swiped his hot hand over the pack and melted it then pushed him onto the floor and kicked Ice in the face causing her to fall back and freeze one of Black fires arms. He looked over and saw Kid Flash had managed to beat down Red X using Gizmo as a bat knocking him on the floor and quickly hand cuffed them both. Just after the tile opened again and Kyd Wykkyd and several Robots armed with rifled jumped down. Kid Flash ran over and kicked one of the robots into the others. Hotspot shot a beam of fire over to the bots and blew them up. Kyd Wykkyd jumped up and brought his leg down to kick KF in the head but disappeared. Only to Reappear a second later behind him and kicked him hard into the wall knocking him out. Hotspot was now alone

Alone he grabbed Kid Flash and dragged him over to one corner and stood infront of him as Kyd Wykkyd, Ice, and Black Fire started to close in on him. Over on the other side of the room Gizmo arched up and shot out a needle from his wrist shooter nailing Hotspot in the neck.

"Good" Risk said watching the event from his TVs. "He injected him with the Agent as planned. He didn't get the other one but he will do well for now.

Hotspot quickly pulled out the needle and groaned in pain falling to his knees. But suddenly all train of logical thought slipped his mind. The pain was gone. But in its place was pleasure. The pleasure to fight. The pleasure to...destroy. They quickly filled his mine as he felt his power change with his train of thought. His color began to change from orange and yellow to black and green. He started to laugh, louder and louder. He felt hate fill him. Hate that they have endangered his friends. He wanted to hurt them. Make them pay for what they had done to him. He quickly gathered his fire to his hands and rushed out with amazing speedy and head butted Kyd Wykkyd. He then punched him hard in the face sending him back against the fall wall smacking hard into it cracking the tiles and falling on top of Gizmo and Red X.

Hotspot's eyes next met Blackfire. He rushes fast at her then jumped forward flipping off his hands and began kicking her in the stomach then pushed off of her forcing her into the ground. Hotspot flipped off her and grinned then grabbed her by the hair as Blackfire began to scream. He quickly threw her up a little and grabbed her by the neck as she was in the air and held her above him. Ice Ran over trying to give her aid as she began shooting ice blasts from her arms. Hotspot merely rose his other hand in a ignoring fashion and simply blocked the ice, it melted on contact with his hand. He gripped Blackfires neck tighter making her scream louder she began to struggle trying to kick and punch her way free but to no avail.

Ice continued shooting off whatever she could at him. Defeated each time. Hotspot finally turned his grinning gaze towards ice and disappeared in a flash, Blackfire dropped to the ground and struggled over to ice rising she and Ice looked around for where he had gone. Hotspot appeared at both of their sides while they were back to back and grabbed both of their faces and quickly smacked their heads together knocking them out as they fell to the ground. He began to laugh and look around the room laughing at those who fell to him. But then he caught sight of Kid Flash lying unconscious on the floor. And sense came swiftly back to him.

Hotspots skin and color quickly went back to the normal pigments. He fell on his hands and knees and powered down and sweated hard and panted. He had known what he was doing. Known it and could not stop it from happening. He breathed heavily and looked up over at Kid Flash and then crawled over to him. He struggled over then grabbed his shoulder and shook him trying to bring him to. He leaned up in a sitting position and looked around the room as he breathed hard. He then rose to his feet and picked up Kid Flash onto his back and kicked down the tile the kids were coming through and flew up it jumping out into a room with many giant containers.

He placed Kid Flash down aside the wall and walked out into the room and looked at the dozens of tubes on either side of the walls. He saw the first ones had the names : Blackfire, Red X, Mammoth, Gizmo, Twister, Ice, and Kyd Wyykyd. The opposite side bore the names of his teammates. He raced over and quickly hit the open buttons on the sides of all of their tubes. The was a hiss of air and their white bodies quickly returned to their normal colors except for Argent who indeed was white all the time.

They all rose to their feet and fell on the floor. When they eventually got air and such back into their systems the slowly rose and noticed they were free.

"Oy I got a major headache mate" said Argent rubbing her head.

"Guys I don't got time to say but we need to get out of he" he broke off and noticed next to his teammates names on the tubes bore the names of Titans from East, West, and even those from the newly formed North. "We need to stop this guy! He'd Capturing Titans and any super powered people." said Hotspot he rushed over to a desk and tossed everyone their clothes and gadgets that apparently had been stripped from them and hotspot didn't want his team to run around naked. "Get dressed and lets go!"

Moments later they rushed out of the room Kid Flash on Bushidos back they quickly found Risks desk was gone the video footage on the tvs showed everyone there was gone. Then a intercom sounde. "I've left you Titans a gift keep in touch beep beep beep beep.

"Get out of her it's gonna blooooowwwwww" yelled Kid Flash on Bushidos back then everyone quickly ran out jumped out of the staircase, ran out of the ware house and dove into the river as the entire ware house complex quickly exploded.

Later that night back at Titans Tower:

"Well its pretty much fixed" said Beast Girl

"Its good enough for now" said Argent

"Well we will find Risk another time" said Hotspot "but for now lets relax and pretend like it didn't happen.

"Woot!" Kid Flash popped in a movie and they all sat down and started to watch withou a care in the world. For now.


End file.
